


This is Love

by LockTheDragon



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:18:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LockTheDragon/pseuds/LockTheDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamaki is having a bad day, thinking about the future his father is trying to set forward for him. Will someone be able to make him feel better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Love

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is old as all hell for me and is still somewhere on fanfiction.net so if you recognize it, that's why. I hope you enjoy anyway!

Tamaki sighed as he set down the pamphlets that his best friend had handed him onto his desk. There was so many things that they had to do for the Host Club. They needed to plan for new events, buy new costumes, and his father was starting a few problems on his own. Don’t get him wrong. He loved his father. But sometimes he drove him insane. Tamaki heaved out another sigh and stood up from the desk and moved to the window that over looked the grounds of his mansion. A lot of people thought Tamaki was stupid and always happy. The ever smiling king of the host club. Few have seen him serious. But occasionally it did happen. 

He was worried. His father was talking about his future. And not a future like college or a job or anything. He was talking marriage. Which was the whole problem. Tamaki was already deeply in love and had been for a long, long time. And he didn’t want to marry anyone else. But his father wouldn’t listen to that fact. Besides, he had to do his duty. He had to marry to carry on the bloodline. He was the only surviving heir to his family. He continued to look out over the grounds, deep in thought. Because of that he didn’t hear the person walk into the room quietly and watch him, knowing instinctively something was wrong.

Tamaki closed his eyes and sank down to sit on the bench of the window sill and laid against one side before going back to looking out across the grounds, this time thinking about the one person he could never live without. He pursed his lips wondering when his best friend would arrive. It seemed they were late, which was very rare. Suddenly he heard a noise and he turned his head to the side to look and see what it was. He smiled, seeing silky dark hair and a serious look on a beautiful face. “Hey. I was wondering where you were.” The person with the amazing hair walked forward, a serious look still on their face.

“What’s wrong?” they asked. Tamaki shook his head and sighed, dropping the smile he’d gotten by seeing his love. 

“Father wants me to marry as soon as school is out. I don’t want to marry anyone but you.” The dark haired beauty smiled as much as they could and sat down on the sill in front of Tamaki.

“Don’t worry. We will figure it out. We always do, Tamaki.”

Tamaki looked into their black eyes and saw hope and love and knew that everything would be fine. How could it not? Tamaki smiled and nodded. “Yes, it will. As long as I have you to hold and love, I think everything will be fine.”

Kyouya smiled back as his secret boyfriend of three years spoke. He leaned forward on his hands over Tamaki and leaned down for a kiss. As their lips brushed before their lips connect completely, both whispered three magical words at the same time. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to laugh at my insanity my tumblr is [here](http://lockthedragon.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
